1,2,3 se acaba el mes
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: 31 días 31 ideas. Un drabble por día durante todo el mes. Ajuuua! ¡Por siempre Sesskag!
1. Policías y Ladrones

**Holaaa a todos, he vuelto y esta vez vengo con todo (?)**

 **Bien este mes hemos decidido entre varias autoras hacer un reto de escribir 1 drabble por día durante todo el mes de agosto.**

 **¡Si un mes lleno de actualizaciones diarias!**

 **Ya verán que fickers se han sumado al reto, mientras tanto yo voy comenzando con este. xD**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha** **©RumikoTakahashi**

 **ALERTA: Posibles faltas de Ortografía,** **Posible Ooc.**

 **Día 1: Policías y ladrones (idea dad por FiraLili)**

Era de noche, Kagome se preparaba para salir, con su traje negro de cuero untado a su cuerpo y mascara negra que solo dejaba ver sus penetrantes ojos azules que, irremediablemente, cautivaban a cualquiera.

Ese día iría a casa del tan afamado Koga Wolf, está vez no se escaparía de que le robara, él tenía mucho dinero, dinero ganado de la manera más vil a los pobres. Sin pensarlo más Salió por la ventada de su apartamento iría por los techos como era acostumbrado.

Sesshomaru Taisho circulaba por las calles de Tokio, estaba más que seguro que esa noche atacaría la "Miko" y no lo permitirá, no escaparía una vez más.

Al entrar a casa de Wolf todo parecía ir normal, el parecía no estar en casa así que eso le facilitó el moverse por la casa a su libertad, saqueando habitación por habitación llenado dos enormes maletas de todo lo que tenía valor monetario elevado.

Media noche y Kagome estaba regresando a casa cuando escuchó el montón de patrullas ir en dirección a casa de Wolf, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Al arribar a casa de Wolf Sesshomaru rechinó los dientes de coraje en la pared estaba un grafiti con un mensaje para él.

"Sigue intentando Sesshy, te ves ardiente cuando te enojás"

Al amanecer Kagome reía mientras veía las noticias en la Tv antes de salir a su trabajo.

El encabezado de hoy: "Miko asalta a Wolf y casi lo deja en la calle"

Con esa sonrisa adornó todo su día.

La mejor parte era engañar al propio Sesshomaru, que mantenían un pequeño lazo de amistad, no era algo fuerte pero habían sido compañeros en la preparatoria y verlo enojado porque no la atrapaba era el mejor regalo de todos.

Su celular vibró y los saco de su bolso: "Llamada entrante de: Taisho"

— Taisho. -contestó el teléfono.

— Higurashi, espero que no olvidaras nuestra cita. -

Kagome soltó una carcajada.

— No la he olvidado Sesshy. -nombró con tono coqueto.

— Estoy en tu casa en 10, no me hagas esperar.

Y la llamada terminó.

Kagome suspiró, recordando todo el tiempo que había negado salir en una cita con él y ahora aquí estaban en un plan más amoroso que amistoso.

"Le aventaré una indirecta a ver si sospecha que soy Miko"

Tal como había dicho Sesshomaru llegó en 10 y ella bajó completamente arreglada con un vestido negro y un antifaz del mismo color.

La expresión de Sesshomaru sería se rompió a una de total sorpresa al reconocerla, pero esta vez no escaparía de sus manos, Miko sería de él y no se vería nunca más en las calles.

Kagome subió al Corvette rojo del platinado con una sonrisa.

— Te vez muy bella, Miko.

Kagome sonrió y le miró.

— Me ha atrapado Oficial.

— ¿Cómo fui tan ciego? -le preguntó antes de arrancar el auto mientras le miraba.

— Lo siento pero, no podía decírtelo todos esos patanes lo merecían, no podés juzgarme por eso Sesshomaru.

— No lo hago, solo que... No creía que fueras tu, ahora tendré el placer de quedarme con "Miko" porque no creas que te dejaré ir.

Kagome soltó una risita—, Soy su prisionera oficial, lléveme a donde quiera.

 **Fin (?)**

 **Ok, ok... este pequeñín me dio mucha risa xD no sabía bien como plantear la idea, porque ¡Dioses! Policías y ladrones te dan muchas ideas para hacer un fic xD al final salió esto.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.**


	2. Obra teatral

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha** **©RumikoTakahashi**

 **ALERTA: Posibles faltas de Ortografía,** **Posible Ooc.**

 **Día 2: Obra teatral (idea dad por FiraLili2**

— Bien, Sesshomaru tu serás Romeo—informó la maestra—, Kagome tu serás Julieta.

— ¡No yo no quiero estar con ese snob! - reprochó Kagome al instante.

— ¡Mucho menos yo quiero participar con una nerd! -contra atacó el platinado.

— Si quieren pasar mi materia será mejor que trabajen, porque no me importa ustedes serán Romeo y Julieta.

Ambos alumnos se miraron con enojo antes de salir del aula.

— Bien ensayo número 5 escena quinta acto primero. -gritó la maestra desde una de las butacas del teatro.

Todos se pusieron en sus puestos y comenzaron.

— Dime el nombre de esa dama que enriquece la mano de ese galán con tal tesoro. -preguntó Romeo a su criado.

— No sé quien es. -respondió encogiéndose de hombros

— El resplandor de su cara ofende al sol. La tierra no merece tan suprema maravilla. Entre las otras parece como una paloma entre grajos. Al término del baile, me acercaré a ella, y apretaré su mano. No fue verdadero mi antiguo amor, que nunca belleza como ésta vieron mis ojos. -habló Romeo

— ¡Alto! -gritó la maestra—, esta escena esta bien vamos a practicar la que viene entre Romeo y Julieta.

Con el corazón en la mano Kagome se preparó, era la escena del beso, no quería hacerla.

Y como si Kami le hubiera escuchado el timbre de salida se escuchó seguido de gritos de felicidad.

— Oh que decepción, yo quería ver tu escena del beso Kagome. -se lamentó Ayumi mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el vestuario.

— Ahora tendremos que esperar hasta el lunes. -habló Sango mientras entraba a los camerinos.

— No sé porque están tan ansiosas por esa escena en particular. -respondió Kagome sin comprender la emoción de sus amigas.

— Hay Kagome aún te queda mucho por aprender. -habló Sango mientras negaba con la cabeza y reía.

Kagome hizo un puchero y termino de vestirse.

— Nos vemos el lunes Kagome. -se despidieron sus amigas de ella y se marcharon por el lado contrario.

Kagome caminó a casa ensayando sus diálogos sin prestar atención a su rededor.

— El peregrino ha equivocado el sendero pese a que parece devoto. El palmero únicamente ha de besar manos de santo. -habló por quinta vez mientras imaginaba el escenario y luego imaginar el dialogo de su compañero.

— ¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?

La melodiosa voz del platinado le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Le miró con una sonrisa.

— Los labios del peregrino son para orar.

— ¡Oh, es una santa! Cambien pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Ore el labio y otórgueme lo que le pido.

— El santo escucha con tranquilidad los ruegos. -respondió ella mientras caminaban y una burbuja les envolvía.

De pronto el paro su andar y ella le imitó quedando frente a frente.

— Entonces, escúcheme tranquila mientras mis labios oran, y los suyos se purifican. -y sin pensarlo la besó y ella sin tapujes le permito el acceso a su boca profundizando el beso dejando al descubierto los sentimientos de ambos.

 **Fin (?)**

 **Bien por fin pude subir este otro pequeño, en cuanto leí "obra teatral" Romeo y Julieta me inundaron completamente para hacer este drabble, fue muy divertido xD**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.**


	3. Patinaje sobre Hielo

**Bien, este capitulo lo he escrito con la canción History Maker xD Casualmente comenzó a reproducirse en YouTube cuando iba comenzando a escribir así que gracias a ella pude desarrollar el drabble como quería. xDD**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha** **©RumikoTakahashi**

 **ALERTA: Posibles faltas de Ortografía,** **Posible Ooc.**

 **Día 3: Patinaje sobre Hielo (** **Idea dada por FiraLili)**

 **Por obvias razones este drabble se llamará:**

 **History Maker xD**

El día de Hoy caminaban felices, habían logrado calificar para el concurso de pareja en la copa Inter escolar de patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

Kagome y su novio Sesshomaru eran los mejores dentro de Osaka, viajarían a Kioto donde se afrentarían con diez parejas más.

Debido a la alta influencia del opening del anime de Yuri on Ice para la vida de Kagome se acordó, o mejor dicho, ella decidió que patinarían con esa canción sonando de fondo, no había mejor canción para la imaginación de la azabache que deslizarse en el hielo con esa canción que era más que perfecta para ellos.

Sesshomaru, desde que salían, hacías todo lo que Kagome quería.

Se conocieron por casualidad en un lago congelado en un parque, donde chocaron accidentalmente y se retaron con la mirada.

Comenzaron con un duelo de patinaje, intentando humillar al otro, lamentablemente sus planes no dieron resultado porque al final terminaron más que coordinados y sobre todo parecían encajar a la perfección, y al final ambos se divirtieron y terminaron su rara rutina de baile con un beso, que ninguno de los dos tenía planeado, fue algo espontáneo; después de ese día se veían diario en el parque y patinaban juntos y poco tiempo después ya estaban saliendo.

— Bien, ahora vemos a la joven pareja ingresar a la pista, esta sería su segunda vez aquí, hace un año lo miramos por primera vez y que sorpresa nos llevamos al ver que una pareja novata se llevaba el oro. -comentó una de las juezas.

— Tienes toda la razón Ayame, todos aquí sabemos lo impresionante que es verlos por segunda vez consecutiva en estas competencias.

— ¿Estás lista? -preguntó Sesshomaru mientras miraba a su compañera temblar ligeramente.

— Si, confío en que nos irá bien, después de todo es nuestra canción. -sonrió de lado y se acomodaron para comenzar.

— Hump.

Ambos se acacharon y abrazados esperando a que la música comenzara y con ella su baile sobre el hielo.

— Increíble mira esa manera de acoplarse como si fueran uno solo, es algo difícil de creer.

— Mira no puedo creerlo ¿Cómo es que pueden hacer un triple loop abrazados?

— Hacen que quiera patinar, lo hacen parecer cosas de niños.

— En efecto Ayame, estos dos hacen ver el patinaje como cosa de niños.

La música sonaba y ellos estaban en su burbuja, nada a su rededor solo ellos dos.

— ¿Estás lista? -preguntó el mientras la sujetaba de la cintura para alzarla en el aire mientras el giraba y ella giraba al mismo tiempo.

— Si.

Y sin demorarse concluyeron su rutina con ese complicado salto, terminando con ella en sus brazos y dándose un beso de pico mientras esperaban segundos en el mismo sitio sin moverse.

— Increíble, jamás había visto algo como esto, y mira esa puntuación, damas y caballeros creo que tenemos un ganador.

 **Fin!**

 **Jajajaja dios no quería dejarlo hasta aquí pero cuando lo releí me gusto le da sabor a que terminé así.**

 **Fira, amor mío espero que disfrutes este drabble porque me dio una idea para tu crossover con YoI 7v7r**


	4. Básquetbol

**Bueno aquí voy de poco a poco actualizando sin romper el ritmo de uno diario.**

 **Jamás había sido tan activa xD**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha** **©RumikoTakahashi**

 **ALERTA: Posibles faltas de Ortografía,** **Posible Ooc.**

 **Día 4: Basquetbol (idea dad por FiraLili)**

 **La novia del Capitán.**

Era un lindo día, todos corrían para alcanzar un lugar en las gradas que habían colocado al rededor de la cancha de basquetbol, el equipo local Inus jugarían contra los Wolfs y todos estaban impacientes por ver a esas dos bestias pelear en la cancha.

— Kagome ¿de verdad están saliendo? -preguntó Kikyo sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de suceder entre su amiga y el capitán del equipo.

— Eres mala amiga, no nos contaste nada, ¡somos tus mejores amigas! -reprochó la pelirroja.

— Apoyo a Ayame, ¡esto se siente como traición! -ahora fue turno de Sango de reclamar.

Kagome río ante la actitud de sus tres mejores amigas.

— Ya chicas, solo le dicho que sí a Sesshomaru ¿Qué hay de malo y extravagante en eso? ¿acaso yo les he dicho lo mismo cuando le dijeron si a sus novios?

— Ah Kagome odio cuando te pones así.

— No digas nada Kagome, tu no sales con un chico cualquiera, ¡Kami sales con el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol! -gritó alarmada Ayame.

— Así es tu novio es nada más y nada menos que Sesshomaru Taisho, ¿entiendes porque es muy importante que nos digas que eran novios?

Kagome volvió a reír.

— Bueno no solo somos novios—soltó de repente captando la total atención de sus tres amigas—, nos vamos a casar, por eso apenas se enteraron que salíamos.

— ¡Qué! -gritaron sus amigas al unísono.

Kagome río más fuerte.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? -preguntó una voz gruesa a espaldas de la azabache.

— Hola Sessh, ¿no deberías estar en tu partido? -lo miró acercarse ella.

— Vine por mi buena suerte. -le habló al oído.

Kagome sonrió y le dio un beso y sus amigas gritaron de emoción.

Después de eso el platinado se marchó con la azabache entre sus brazos, dejando a las escandalosas amigas de su novia atrás.

El partido de Basquetbol comenzó a los minutos y Kagome estaba en la banca como si fuera un jugador más apoyando a su novio.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la casa fuera ganando y con bastante superioridad a los visitantes, Sesshomaru al ser más alto de lo normal para poder ser detenido. Era toda una máquina, le apodaban "yako"

El partido finalizó y los gritos y ovaciones de todos por el equipo de los Inus no se hizo esperar, sobre todo el ver a Kagome correr hacia los brazos del platinado para después darse un beso frente a todos.

Kagome era envidiada por todas las chicas de la escuela, sobre todo al saber que ella y el capitán salían y no como novios si no que como prometidos. Ahora no podía salir sola a ningún lado porque era molestada por todos en la escuela tanto así que Sesshomaru tenía que acompañarla a todos lados.

Sin duda ser la novia del capitán había dado muchos problemas para ellos, pero eso no haría que dejaran de salir.

 **Fin!**

 **Jajaja Basquetbol, sin duda es un deporte que ama Fira y yo también comparto el amor por el básquet. Uff este Drabble me hizo dudar un poco si lo que escribía iba por buen camino, al final después de hacer muchas correcciones quedó así.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.**


	5. El mejor equipo

**Yay!**

 **FiraLili, temo que este drabble no me gusto para nada, necesito más. :'v**

 **Bueno se hace lo que se puede.**

 **Día 5: Crossover con Haikyuu! (Tema dado por FiraLili)**

Kagome se alistaba para el viaje, iría como capitana de porrista para el equipo de Voleibol su preparatoria: Los Inus; Estaba en extremo feliz, porque personalmente Sesshomaru la había invitado, le pidió que viajaran juntos en su auto. Conocía perfectamente a Sesshomaru y que le hiciera este tipo de detalles era extraño, algo sospechaba.

Nueve de la mañana y Sesshomaru ya había pasado por ella.

— Gracias por invitarme.

— Hump.- respondió sin mirarla, su vista permanecía en el camino.

Después de eso el silencio en el auto se hizo un tanto incomodo.

Media hora de camino y ella decidió hablar, comenzaba a aburrirse. — Sesshomaru ¿no has pensado en salir con una chica?

— ¿A qué viene eso? -contestó con otra pregunta.

— Pues es que no sales con nadie, la pregunta correcta sería ¿te gusta una chica? -preguntó con temor de que su amigo, y secretamente amor, le rompiera el corazón sin siquiera saberlo.

— Si, me gusta una chica. -respondió con simpleza sin mirarla.

— ¿Y... yo la conozco? -su voz se cortó, fue demasiado obvia su decepción.

— Si que lo haces.

— ¿Qu...quién es?

— Es un secreto. -respondió mirándola aprovechando que se detenían en un alto.

Kagome hizo un mohín y sus ojos brillaron de tristeza y él ya no dijo ni una palabra más.

— Mira Hinata los Inus van llegando. -habló el pelinegro a pequeño compañero.

— Que emoción, ya quiero enfrentarlos, dicen que son los mejores de Kyoto. -el pelirrojo comenzó a alterar estaba más que emocionado.

— Calmate Hinata, no es para tanto.

— Oh Kagueyama es que no entiendes, tienen un jugador al cual llaman —hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta—"El demonio Blanco".-imitó una voz gruesa.

— Ya entendí, ahora calmate.

— Mira ya están bajando. -chilló.

Todos comenzaron a bajar del autobús pero faltaba un miembro e inmediatamente el pelirrojo lo notó.

—Hey, muchachos, ¿no les falta uno?

— ¿Tu quien eres insecto? -preguntó un pelinegro de mirada roja.

Hinata infló los cachetes estaba enojado

— No te permito que lo llames así.

— ¿Y tu quien eres? -preguntó un ojiazul que llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta alta.

— Soy Daichi Sawamura, capitán del equipo de Karasuno.

— Tu eres el capitán, Ja! No le llegas ni a los talones a Sesshomaru. -se burló Inuyasha.

Cuando iban a protestar el Corvette de Sesshomaru hizo que todos guardaran silencio.

...

Kagome estaba en la primera fila, lista para animar el partido, recordando las palabras de Sesshomaru.

— Esta victoria te la dedico a ti, Kagome.

El sonido del silbato sonó y el partido inició.

Sesshomaru era la estrella del engaño y los saques bien colocados para nunca ser alcanzados, lo que no esperaban los Inus era que Karasuno tenía al mejor Libero y ningún balón se le escapaba. Yu Nishimoya fue el dolor de cabeza de Sesshomaru.

Hinata era la estrella, su estatura no era obstáculo para nada, los Inus vs Karasuno, los dos mejores equipos de vóleibol de Japón disputaban la final en la cual terminaron más que empatados.

— ¡Eso estuvo fenomenal! -corrió la azabache a felicitar a su amigo.

— Tsk, eso no era lo que esperaba. -soltó con enojo.

— Vamos Sessh, no fue victoria pero aún así fue mágica.

— No tan mágica como lo que viene, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

 **Fin :v**

 **Bueno este drabble fue muy divertido porque no quería parar de escribir, estúpido límite de palabras.**

 **FiraLili, espero que te guste, y quiero un Rw! (?)**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.**


	6. Genderbender

**Yay!**

 **Bueno se hace lo que se puede.**

 **Día 6: Genderbender (Tema dado por FiraLili)**

Caminaban en busca de Naraku, tenían dos semanas sin saber nada de él, dos semanas que se topaban con Sesshomaru al menos una vez al día y eso había sido suficiente para que a ella le agradara.

Sesshomaru era un ser místico y le atraía.

Caminaban cuando de repente un monstruo los atacó y en su mano llevaba a la pequeña Rin que gritaba por su amo, y al ver a la miko comenzó a llamarla.

Kagome sin pensarlo corrió detrás del demonio siendo alcanzada por Sesshomaru en menos de lo que esperó.

— Maldito Yokai, vas a morir por poner en riesgo la vida de Rin -gritó ella con enojo para disparar una flecha sagrada.

— Maldita, solo por eso os maldigo a ustedes dos. -dicho esto sus cuerpos brillaron y cambiaron de forma.

— ¿Señor Sesshomaru? -preguntó Rin acercándose a cuerpo de su amo.

— ¿Qué me paso? -preguntó Kagome mientras se miraba las manos gruesas.

— Algo nos ha pasado. -afirmó el lord mientras se ponía de pie.

— No... Yo no puedo ir a sí a mi casa ¿que le diré a mamá?

— Miko, tranquila.

— ¿Como quieres que me tranquilice?

— Te recuerdo que no eres la única que está en esta situación.

Kagome hizo un mohin enojada.

— ¿Como se supone que vaya al baño con esta cosa? -se señaló la entrepierna.

— Imagina como voy a estar yo, deja el drama humana escandalosa.

— Maldito Sesshomaru.

— ¿Regresarás con tu grupo? -preguntó sin mirarla.

Cuando iba a responder la pequeña Rin los interrumpió.

— Señor Sesshomaru, ¿porque ahora es una mujer y la señorita Kagome un hombre?

Ambos miraron a la pequeña y sonrieron.

— Nos han hechizado y lo más probable es que no regresemos a la normalidad. -explicó el platinado.

Rin comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Porque lloras Rin? -preguntó Kagome poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña.

— Rin comenzaba a creer que tendría familia.

— ¿Y que dice que no la tienes?

— ¿Quiere decir que serán los papás de Rin, aunque no puedan ser como antes? -preguntó tallándose los ojos y sin dejar de llorar.

Ambos se miraron, no necesitaron decir nada, la atracción ya existía entre ellos antes ahora solo faltaba hacer que floreciera por completo. Sonrieron cómplices y luego regresaron la mirada a la pequeña y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Viva! —la pequeña se les abrazó—, Rin tiene una familia nueva, una que durará años!

Todos rieron felices ante el comentario de la pequeña.

...

Sesshomaru había comenzado a aprender a vivir como mujer, al principio le costó acostumbrarse y sobre todo por las burlas de su madre, eso había sido lo que más le había dolido, mientras que Kagome, el cuerpo de un hombre tenía bastantes novedades que desconocía pero ambos con la ayuda del otro lograron salir adelante, nada les impidió ser felices, ahora venía la parte más dificil para ellos, querían más familia, al principio todo era extraño.

Pero lo que mal empieza, bien acaba ¿no?

Bueno ahora Sesshomaru estaba extrañamente gordo, estaba en su ultimo mes de preñez, sin duda nunca creyó que estar en cinta fuera tan dificil, ahora valoraba más la vida de una mujer.

— ¿Como le pondremos?

— Sayumi.

 **Fin!**

 **¿Que les parece?**

 **PD: esto me da idea para un nuevo fic xD**

 **Espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.**


	7. Muerte de Sesshomau

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha** **©RumikoTakahashi**

 **ALERTA: Posibles faltas de Ortografía,** **Posible Ooc.**

 **Día 7: Muerte de Sesshomaru (idea dad por FiraLili)**

Ese día ella lo llevaba tatuado en la piel, hacía tres años que buscaban a Naraku y no daban con él, hacía dos que ella se había convertido en la pareja de Sesshomaru, y tan solo tres meses con la espera de un ser que rompería el mito.

Disfrutaban de la paz en su castillo cuando las puertas de la biblioteca sonaron.

— Amo Sesshomaru, nos atacan. -informó uno de los soldados de alto rango, en su rostro había desesperación.

— Kagome, no salgas por nada del palacio. -ordenó y el demonio se despidió con un beso de su mujer.

La azabache lo miro marcharse con el corazón en la boca.

Nunca había lamentado tanto el no haber acatado una orden como ese día.

Lo que hizo a Kagome desobedecer la orden de Sesshomaru fue el grito desesperado del Lord hacia su medio hermano alterando a Kagome.

— Lady Kagome no debe de salir, el amo ha dicho que no lo haga. -intervino su salida Renard, un Kitsune de la guardia real, contratado específicamente para defender y cuidar a Kagome.

— Lo siento Renard, pero solo yo puedo acabar con Naraku no quiero que algo le pase a Sesshomaru. -y sin decir nada más la ojiazul salió corriendo a todo lo que su preñez le permitía.

La pelea estaba intensa, la cantidad de cuerpos inertes en el suelo era increíble, entre ellos el cuerpo de Inuyasha, con horror miró el escenario y ese momento justo de distracción fue aprovechado por el enemigo para dirigir su ataque a ella y no darle oportunidad de esquivarlo.

— Noooooo. —se escuchó el grito del Daiyokai en todo el palacio y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y apareció justo a tiempo frente a ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo—. Aarrgggg.

Ante la mirada horrorizada de la azabache, lágrimas salían de sus ojos cual arroyos, Sesshomaru tosió sangre antes de dedicarle una ultima mirada y sonreírle.

— Te a...m...o -y su cuerpo calló al suelo siendo rodeado rápidamente por un charco de Sangre.

— ¡Eres un maldito mal nacido! —gritó con furia haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de rosado—, ¡no vivirás ni un día más!

 **¡Fin!**

* * *

 **Tada!**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **Yo disfruté un ingo escrbir esto. xD**

 **Emma te lo dedico a titeres porque te gusta la muerte y destrucción de todo.**

 **Fira me dan ganas de hacer algo más largo con esta idea. 7v7r**


	8. Nacimiento de Primogénito

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha** **©RumikoTakahashi**

 **ALERTA: Posibles faltas de Ortografía,** **Posible Ooc.**

 **Día 8: Nacimiento de primogénito (idea dada por FiraLili)**

Todo el palacio estaba de cabeza, los sirvientes iban y venían de un lado al otro y, es que después de saber que su ama estaba en espera del primogénito del lord todos tratan a la mujer con total delicadeza, todo lo llevaban a su alcoba, por ordenes estrictas del medico del palacio ella no podría salir este último mes, al principio ella se había molestado, no era que estuviera invalida pero después de explicarle por milésima vez que su embarazo debido a la naturaleza de este era de alto riesgo se resignó a quedarse en cama.

Ese día hasta la señora de la luna había venido, estaba segura que su nieto no tardaría en nacer, porque era más que obvio que sería niño, los Taisho por generaciones habían dado un fuerte macho como primogénito para gobernar el oeste cuando el padre faltara. Ella quería tener el honor de ayudar a traerlo al mundo.

— Querida, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? -preguntó entrando con un baso de agua.

— Muy bien, Lady Irasue, gracias por su apoyo. -expresó la azabache con felicidad.

— Es un placer querida, no me perdería el nacimiento de mi nieto por nada.

— ¿Por qué tan segura de que será un niño? -preguntó ella mientras imaginaba como podría ser su pequeño, alucinando un mini Sesshomaru.

— Oh querida, la familia Taisho ha dado como primogénitos Machos, antes se acostumbraba a matar a la hembra que salía como primogénita o dejarla al cuidado de algún criado, la mujer no está hecha para gobernar.

La cara de Kagome se contrajo en una expresión de horror.

— Pues está equivocada si cree que yo dejaré que maten a mi pequeña, mucho menos su hijo sería capaz de hacerle daño, será su hija después de todo.

Irasue rio entre dientes—, tu no sabés nada de los yōkais y sus costumbres.

Cuando iba a responder en lugar palabras salió un fuerte grito de dolor alterando a todos en el palacio.

El primero en llegar fue Sesshomaru con enojo miró a su madre.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? -preguntó tajante.

— Oh Sesshomaru, que poca fe me tienes, solo estábamos hablando.

La azabache sujetó la mano del platinado mientras que con la otra sostenía su vientre.

— Ya... vi...vi...ene.

— ¡Mina! -llamó el lord y al ingresar a la habitación supo de lo que se traba y de manera rápida se movilizaron, Kagome ya estaba lo suficiente mente dilatada para dar a luz, comenzó la labor de parto, no duró mucho tiempo en salir, Irasue en su impaciencia al escuchar el llanto fue a quitarle al bebé de los brazos a Mina para cara de decepción.

— Falta otro Kagome, puja, puedo ver su cabeza ya. -informó mina y mientras Sesshomaru sostenía su cabeza sobre su regazo.

Minutos después otro fuerte llanto se escuchó. Irasue estaba enojada, era una deshonra para ellos, dejando a la criatura en brazos de otra yōkai se marchó enojada del lugar.

— Amo, felicidades, han tenido una saludable niña, quien nació primero y un saludable barón.

— La pequeña se llamará Sayumi. -habló él primero mientras la tomaba en brazos.

Kagome recibió al pequeño y sonriendo dijo —, y el se llamará Kenta.

 **Fin!**

* * *

 **Wo con esto me emocioné de más :'v**

 **Disfruté esto xD sobre todo la actitud de Irasue. xDDD**

 **Espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.**


	9. Primer encuentro AU

**Bien, he llegado hasta aquí, por fin! xD Solo quiero decir que este está mas corto, así me gusto para el cierre.**

 **No me maten (?)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha** **©RumikoTakahashi**

 **ALERTA: Posibles faltas de Ortografía,** **Posible Ooc.**

 **Día 9: Primer Encuentro (AU) (idea dada por FiraLili)**

Ese día creí que todo sería igual a muchos otros, la misma rutina: Te despiertas y te paras, desayunás y te bañas, y sales a trabajar.

Que equivocada estaba.

Al principio si todo fue normal, mi hora de comida fue la que cambió el resto de mi día y quizá toda mi vida.

Luego de arribar al centro de Tokio, él chocó conmigo en la entrada de mi restaurant favorito, y me culpó por eso, pero, ahí me quedé locamente enamorada, sus ojos parecían oro fundido, y sus cabellos platinados que brillaban con el sol, era demasiado hermoso, tenía sus orejas ligeramente más puntiagudas que las del resto, sin duda ese hombre no era de aquí porque nuca lo había visto.

Claro al momento del choque el derramó su bebida sobre mi ropa y al sentir el frío sobre mi piel regresé a la realidad.

— ¡Oye tu, me debes una disculpa!

— Si tu fuiste la estúpida que chocó conmigo.

— Mira bonito, no creas que me voy a dejar atemorizar por ti. -le grité en la cara.

— Tsk —lo miré rodar los ojos—, mirá chiquilla, se nota que no sabes quien soy y más te vale que te calmes.

— No lo sé y ni me importa quien seas. -disfruté ver su cara aumentar de enojo.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevo dentro del restaurante contra mi voluntad.

— Sesshomaru. —soltó cuando me llevó a una de las mesas del área VIP yo le miré extraña sin comprender—, Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho.

— Oh Kagome Higurashi. -y extendió su mano dudé en agarrarla pero lo hice y una corriente nos recorrió el cuerpo haciéndome sonroja ¿porque? No tenía idea pero me sonroje.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **PD: Narró Kagome por si no lo notaron :v**

 **Espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.**


	10. Amor a Segunda Vista

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha** **©RumikoTakahashi**

 **ALERTA: Posibles faltas de Ortografía,** **Posible Ooc.**

 **Día 10: Amor a Segunda Vista. (idea dada por FiraLili)**

Todos se encontraban en la iglesia atentos a lo que decía el sacerdote, Kagome desconocía a más de la mitad de la familia de Inuyasha, solo los había mirado en fotografías, eso había sido tan frustrante.

Ella examinaba a todos con la mirada, su medio hermano mayor Sesshomaru le llamó mucho la atención, ¿Porque? Lo desconocía.

El padre comenzó con los botos, Inuyasha aceptó casarse con ella pero cuando fue el turno de ella para responder todo fue como escuchar un reloj.

— Y..o —Miró una vez más a Sesshomaru quien alzó una ceja al saber que le miraba—No. -gritó y salió corriendo dejando atrás a un desairado Inuyasha.

Acto seguido Koga, su fiel compañera fue tras ella.

— ¿Qué sucede Kag? -preguntó al alcanzarla.

— No puedo Koga, me he enamorado de otra persona.

— Cariño ¿Como está eso? -preguntó sin comprender.

— Así como lo escuchas, me enamoré de otro.

— Cariño ¿Y quien es ese el afortunado? ¿Esta buenote? -preguntó haciendo una seña con las manos como si apachurrara algo en el aire.

— ¡Koga! Por eso no te cuento nada, luego sales con tus cosas Gay, para eso mejor quedate con Ginta.

— Ya, lo siento Cariño, en serio ¿Lo conozco?

— Es el medio hermano de Inuyasha.

— ¡Qué!

Y sin saber que un polizón platinado los estaba escuchando y sonrió al saber el secreto de la mujer.

 **Fin!**

* * *

 **Muajaja Si Koga era Gay xD**

 **Bloody Angel te dije que si haría eso.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran igual que yo xDDD**


	11. Nubole Biache

**Bien este es extremadamente corto porque el tema del drabble de hoy no me ayudó mucho.**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha** **©RumikoTakahashi**

 **ALERTA: Posibles faltas de Ortografía,** **Posible Ooc.**

 **Día 11: Algo inspirado en la canción Nubole Biache. (idea dada por FiraLili)**

Kagome era fuertemente abrazada por Sesshomaru, ese día habían perdido algo que habían anhelado por años y justo a un mes de que llegara se adelantó y grande fue su tristeza al descubrir que la vida ya le había sido arrebatada y nada pudieron hacer por salvarlo.

Ahora frente su tumba ella lloraba, lloraba porque una vez más Kami los castigaba,

" _Algo hice mal en mi otra vida para merecer tanto dolor en esta"_

La pequeña lápida brillaba con el sol, el nombre de Sayumi, como ya habían pensado en ponerle a la pequeña estaba sobre ella en tono dorado.

Era su tercer aborto, pero este era el qué más había dolido, primero la dejan ilusionarse por seis meses y medio para darle otra bofetada aún más dolorosa.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón tubo que dejar ir a su pequeño angelito de regreso al cielo, después de todo ellos lo seguirían amando donde estuviera.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Fira, lo siento por matar a la bella Sayumi, espero me perdones.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.**


	12. Cena Familiar (Desastrosa)

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha** **©RumikoTakahashi**

 **ALERTA: Posibles faltas de Ortografía,** **Posible Ooc.**

 **Día 12: Cena Familiar (Desastrosa). (idea dada por FiraLili)**

Todos se encontraban esperando por la arribada del lord a la cena, parecía ir en orden absoluto, solo que Kagome estaba molesta con su hijo Kenta y Sesshomaru tendría que enterarse de su incidente y sobre todo tenía que ponerle una sanción como padre que era.

— Bienvenido papá!- saludó su hija mayor al mirarlo entrar por el gran portal

— Hump. -le dio una señal con la cabeza en respuesta.

— Sesshomaru, hay algo que Kenta tiene que decirte. -la voz de Kagome sonó irritada.

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja y miró a su segundo hijo.

— Yo no hice nada malo, mamá exagera.

— Kenta Taisho Higurashi, faltar a clases para convertirte en perro es algo muy grave, señor tiene responsabilidades.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru cambiaron de mirar a su hijo a Kagome y luego regresó a su hijo.

— ¡Sesshomaru dile algo, no te quedes callado!

— Kenta, ya habíamos hablado de esto, tus clases son primero y luego la diversión.

El aludido lanzó un bufido y molestando a Sesshomaru pero un pedazo de carne lanzado justo a su frente distrajo la atención de todos, el tercer hijo, Kin había iniciado una pelea de comida.

El más pequeño reía mientras lanzaba la comida a todos, siguiendo el juego Kenta y Sayumi como tercera, para, minutos después Kagome unirse mientras reía cual niña. Sesshomaru veía la cena volar por todo el lugar y miró su plato vació, un completo desperdicio, todo olía tan rico como para tirarlo como lo hacían sus hijos y esposa.

Gruñó lo suficientemente alto, todos pararon al momento, sabían que estaba molesto.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Bueno, este drabble fue muy divertido, hice lo que pude. xD**

 **Espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.**


	13. Primer encuentro con Sota

**¡Les dije que estaba gobernando internet!**  
 **Pues, sí... ¡SOY EVIL MOON! y ahora vengo a gobernar sobre la cuenta de Raquel ¡Muajajajajaja!**

 **Advertencias: El drabble está escrito 100% por Raquel Taisho, yo (Moon) solo me encargué de publicar.**

.

.

* * *

.

 **Día 13: Primer encuentro entre Sesshomaru y Sota (Idea dada por Firalili)**

Sesshomaru no estaba muy seguro de querer cruzar el pozo junto a Kagome. Le resultaba difícil el hecho de saber que había la posibilidad de que ni siquiera pudiera pasar.

Kagome apretó fuerte su mano haciendo que su atención fuera completamente para ella, le dedico una sonrisa antes de jalarlo para robarle un beso.

"Sé que lo lograremos Sessh" -le gurashi con seguridad al oído.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada solo la alzó en brazos y de un saltó entro al pozo y cerrando sus ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó, inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron y eran rodeados por una luz morada y miró a Kagome sonriendo.

La luz cesó y el piso se sintió bajo sus pies.

"¡Mamá, estoy en casa!" gritó en la entrada de su hogar, mientras llevaba al peliplata de la mano por el interior de la casa.

"¡Hernan...aaa" calló al ver al demonio al lado de su hermana "¿y tú quién eres?"

Kagome sonrió y esperó que el yokai no hiciera nada extraño contra la vida de su hermano.

"Taisho Sesshomaru"

El pequeño abrió los ojos de sorpresa, "impresionante, hermano de Orejas de Perro."

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

"Solo espero que no seas igual de estúpido" -habló mientras estiraba su diestra "Higurashi Sota"

Sesshomaru solo sonrió ante la actitud del niño, le agradaba.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **N/M:**

 **Bueno, me puse a plublicar en las cuentas debido a que las autoras se quedaron sin internet y como soy bien buena onda (quiero gobernar el mundo) estoy aquí salvando el drabble de hoy (?) :V**

 **Si quieren que Raquel Regrese rezen para que sea asi, porque yo no me voy tan facil de aquí, ¡Muajajaja!**


	14. Gato vs Perro

**¿Saben qué?**

 **ALV MI CUENTA DE FANFICTION Y MI WATTPAD  
Ahora viviré de las cuentas de Fira y Raquel...**

¡ **Muajajaja**!

 **Damas y Damos (?) ¡Evil Moon sigue dominando internet!**

* * *

 **Día 14: Sesshomaru vs Buyo (idea dada por FiraLili)**

Kagome regresaba a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, para su mala suerte estaba lloviendo.

Cuando pasaba por un parque a unas cuadras de su casa, se encontró con un perro malherido de una de sus patas y con grandes huellas de maltrato, se acercó con cuidado al canino y pudo mirar su pelaje blanco con unas marcas que parecían pintadas en su cara.

"Pobrecillo, te llevaré a mi casa"

Y sin pensarlo más Kagome levantó al cachorro en sus brazos y caminó con el hasta su casa sin pensar en su mascota gatuna.

"Primero vamos a darte un baño" y con el entró al cuarto de baño depositándolo sobre el tapete mientras llenaba la tina.

Una vez limpio y después de intentar quitar las marcas en la cara del can, se dio por vencida y prefirió secarlo, dándose cuenta que tenía un collar con el nombre de Sesshomaru en ella.

"Pequeño tu tienes un nombre muy extraño, me recuerda al del manga titulado Inuyasha"

Sesshomaru le miró en ese momento pero algo más captó su atención: El gato.

Sin pensarlo dos veces saló corriendo tras de él, pero el pequeño gato anaranjado no se dejaría varias veces le dio arañazos y una que otra mordida, pero como todo perro que sabe darse a respetar, le ganó al gato. Dando por terminada su pelea con el minino fue a sentarse a los pies de la humana.

Intentaría romper su maldición con ella, ya no quería ser un miserable animal con instintos estúpidos.

Y haciendo que la chica callera al suelo juntó su frente a la de ella y ambas brillaron regresando a Sesshomaru a su forma humanoide y desnudo, minutos después Kagome soltó un grito que fue callado por los labios de él.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Evil Moon no piensa abandonar esta cuenta, ya cambie las contraseñas y.. ¡ahora nadie podrá detenerme! (?)**


	15. Crossover con Boku no Hero Academia

**Día 15: Crossover con Boku no Hero Academia con Katsudeku de pareja secundaria. (idea dada por FiraLili)**

Dentro de la U.A las clases trascurrían normales, Kagome y Sesshomaru eran los mejores de la clase C mientras que Bakugo e Izuku los mejores de la clase A, el día de hoy se había anunciado una competencia entre ambos, como ordenes del director de la academia.

Todos habían comenzado a alistar sus pancartas, playeras y de más cosas para apoyar a su pareja favorita.

Había un completo equilibrio entre los seguidores de ambos, era algo increíble.

Kagome amaba trabajar con Sesshomaru, coordinaban sus pasos y ataques sin necesidad de hablarse, se conectaban de una manera mágica, era fabuloso, algo incapaz de describir para ella. Pero le agradaba Sesshomaru.

Deku hacía un analisis en su libreta de ambos contrincantes, estaba nervioso, apenas y podía controlar 50% del One For All y tendría que pelear contra Miko y Yako, le aterraba.

"Deja ya de hacer eso, estúpido nerd" Le ordenó con enojo Bakugo.

El peliverde se sobresaltó dejando caer su lápiz al suelo.

"Lo siento Kacchan es algo que hago sin pensar"

"Puff"

"Kacchan, ¿tu no estás nervioso por enfrentar a ellos?" El rubio lo miró afilando más su mirada enojado.

"Esos estúpidos morderán nuestro polvo Deku" Aseguró mientras le daba una sonrisa un tanto forzada a su amigo.

...

"Mujer ¿que haces?" preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado en el jardín.

"Lo siento Sesshomaru, es que siento que con esa pareja si nos llevaremos una buena pelea y estaba meditando"

"Patético, no necesitás hacer eso" Aseguró él.

"Puff, eres tan... Tan.. Sesshomaru" se quejó ella inflando sus mejillas.

"Vamos mujer, vallamos a casa por hoy"

A la mañana siguiente toda U.A estaba demasiado animada, todos venían listos para apoyar a sus favoritos.

Mientras que los participantes se preparaban en sus camerinos con sus trajes de batalla, en 10 minutos comenzaría la batalla, y no sería nada fácil para ninguno.

"Date prisa nerd"

El peliverde corría intentando alcanzar a su amigo.

"Ese estúpido de Taisho sabrá a lo que se enfrenta y si no quiere que su estúpida noviecita salga lastimada me va a escuchar"

"No estoy muy seguro de que esto sea correcto Kacchan"

Ambos se callaron al quedar frente a sus oponentes.

La mirada dorada vs Rojo chocaban irritados, si las miradas mataran alguno de ellos estuviera tirado ya sin vida en el suelo.

"Mira nerd, este necesita de una mujer para ser fuerte" comentó con burla el rubio.

"Sesshomaru no le hagas caso, se nota que tiene cerebro de mosca" intentó calmar a Sesshomaru.

El rubio soltó una carcajada "Oh pero si el perrito tiene domadora"

"Oh y tu ¿Cómo le llamas a la rata verde que te acompaña?" Su mirara se dirigió al chico que temblaba de miedo "Es que no podés salir sin él, de seguro es más que tu amigo, da igual ambos morderán mi polvo idiotas" después de estas palabras el platinado y la azabache se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar alejándose de ellos.

"Shineeeeee" -gritó enojado siendo detenido por Deku

"Guarda tu energía para la arena, velita" -gritó Sesshomaru sin mirarlo.

 **Fin**


	16. Época de apareamiento

**Día 16: Época de apareamiento con Kagome como la media hermana (Idea dada por Bloody Angel)**

Kagome tenía 20 años, y seguía viviendo en casa con sus padres y sus medios hermanos.

Odiaba esta temporada para ella estaba maldita, siempre le traía problemas y por ende tenía que andarse escondiendo.

Al ser sus medios hermanos Inus tenían un olfato super fino, pero al tener ella parte de la sangre de Inu no Taisho corriendo por sus venas la época de celo que le llegaba cada primavera era algo sumamente horrible porque tenía que correr y encerrarse en su cuarto porque desde hacía tres primaveras atrás Sesshomaru, su medio hermano mayor le había hecho mojarse las bragas de solo verlo y ella sabía que él se había enterado perfectamente del suceso después de eso él había comenzado a acecharla cada época de celo.

Sus padres no sabían nada de esto pues para esa temporada dejaban la mansión para irse a la casa de campo en las afueras de Japón. Y a Kagome le daba vergüenza comentarlo con su mamá, no era tan normal llegar y decirle: _"Oye mamá mi hermano mayor me excita"_

Con mucho cuidado salió de su habitación, pasó por la de Inuyasha y parecía que no estaba en casa, eso le relajó, ahora solo quedaba Sesshomaru, ese era su problema ahora, y por años atrás.

Bajo a la cocina, pero nunca llegó, fue fuertemente acorralada contra una pared.

Soltó un jadeo ante el impacto con la pared a su espalda.

"Sesshommmm..." fue callada por un ardiente beso que no dudó en contestar.

El beso se volvió más salvaje, y el calor en la habitación fue aumentando más y más de tal modo que la ropa fue haciéndose menos en sus cuerpos.

 **Fin (?)**


	17. Fiesta de Halloween salida de control

**¡Hi!**

 **Soy Evil Moon..**  
 **Y no quería subirles este drabble, pero Raquel me mandó mensaje hace rato con cierta delicadeza (amenaza) porque no lo había hecho...**

 **Así que... aquí lo tienen xD**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Día 17: Fiesta de Halloween Salida de Control (idea dada por Bloody Angel)**

Eran las 12 de la noche y la fiesta acababa de dejar de ser una fiesta ahora estaban en la _after_ Kagome estaba en extremo borracha, su disfraz de sacerdotisa ya se encontraba razgado por Sesshomaru quien tenía rato que se la comía a besos frente a todos, también completamente borracho, los flashes de las cámaras se disparaban a su alrededor pero ellos estaban en su burbuja.

Sesshomaru era el chico más popular y era "odiado" por la chica ojiazul.

Mientras que Kagome era la chica más popular y era "odiada" por el chico platinado.

¿Coincidencia?

Bueno ahora estaban demasiado amorosos el uno con el otro besuqueandose y casi desvistiendose para darse cuenta de eso.

Kagome estaba más que enamorada de Taisho y lo estaba demostrando al ser casi desvestida en su totalidad en la fiesta.

...

Dos días después cuando Kagome ingresó a su facebook, los mensajes y las notificaciones eran demasiadas.

Lo comprendió todo cuando miró las fotos en las que había sido etiquetada.

¿Qué clase de fiesta había tenido?

Tomó su móvil y llamó a Taisho exigiría una explicación por eso.

 **Fin..**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **N/M:**

 **No olviden dejarle su amor, y agradecerme por subirlo (?) xD**


	18. Secuestro

**Día 18: Secuestro (Idea dada por Bloody Angel)**

Era de noche, llevaba días espiándola, ya sabía su rutina.

Su estúpido medio hermano se arrepentiría de no haberla tomado antes, porque estaba decidido a ir por esa morena ojiazul que la tenía loco.

¿Cómo llegó a eso?

Bueno tres años sin saber de ella fueron bastantes para aclarar lo que sentía por ella, y no se la dejaría a Inuyasha, corría peligro con él día y noche.

Acechaba en el campo, lejos de su campo de visión, se estaba dando un baño ajena a que él la estaba espiando, demasiado tranquila. Sin que lo notara con un kimono como el que una vez usó su mare en sus brazos caminó hasta donde se encontraba toda su ropa llevándose la que ella ya tenía ahí y desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

Minutos después rio al escuchar maldecir a la Miko por no saber ponerse el kimono, sin pensarlo dos veces se paró frente a ella causándole un gran susto.

"Se...se...sshomaru" -balbuceó mientras seguía intentando cubrirse inútilmente con el kimono

Sin pronunciar palabra le ayudó a ponerse el atuendo, la mirada de ella no se apartó de los movimientos que hacía él y no parpadeó en ningún momento.

Una vez que terminó no le dio tiempo de hablar la tomó en brazos y se elevó por los cielos y más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, llegaron al palacio.

Kagome estaba asustada, podía olerlo y eso le satisfacía; la llevó a la cama.

"A partir de ahora vivirás aquí" ordenó "Y si intentas algo conocerás porque me llaman _Asesino perfecto"_

Kagome tembló ante el tono de voz, muy en el fondo le daba miedo, pero no se dejaría intimidar por Sesshomaru.

"¡¿Qué te has creído yōkai arrogante?!" el olor a miedo había sido reemplazado por el enojo.

¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Cambiar de emociones de manera tan radical.

"Yo no repito las cosas"

"Yōkai arrogante, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? " preguntó aún con su mirada brillando de furia.

"¿Que no es obvio? Sabía que eras humana, pero te creía más lista que el resto" hice una pausa para analizar su expresión "Que desperdicio"

"¿Qué quieres de mí, Sesshomaru?"

Sonreí con malicia y ella me miró raro.

"Serás mi mujer y no podrás oponerte"

La bese dejándola con la palabra en la boca y saboreando el dulce sabor de su boca, ella forcejeó al principio pero a los pocos segundo contestó el beso, eso dijo más que mil palabras y esa noche ella nunca regresaría a la aldea.

...

"Ese bastardo" gritó con enojo el hanyō

"¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?" preguntó Sango saliendo de su cabaña.

"Ese bastardo se ha llevado a Kagome"

"¿Quién?" preguntó Miroku

"El bastardo de Sesshomaru ha secuestrado a Kagome"

 **Fin**


	19. Chantaje

**Día 19: Chantaje (Idea dada por Bloody Angel)**

No había duda el la había chantajeado de la manera mas vil que nunca pensó que él, podría recurrir.

Se encontraba caminando vestida de blanco e infeliz, no quería eso que estaba por suceder.

¿Qué había pasado?

Kagome Higurashi, hija única y próximamente heredera de lo poco que los Higurashi tenían.

Justo cuando creía que ya nada podía salir mejor, su madre empeoro y en el hospital donde se encontraba no podrían hacer más, si no recibía un medicamento distinto y sumamente costoso no sobreviviría mas de tres semanas.

Y fue ahí donde su jefe, Sesshomaru Taisho se aprovecho de su miseria.

"Yo puedo hacer que tu madre se salve "

"¿Porque haría usted eso?" Pregunto achicando los ojos.

"Te casaras conmigo"

Los ojos de la Azabache se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

"Si no lo haces tu madre morirá"

Ella seguía sin decir ninguna palabra.

"No tienes ninguna opción"

...

Y así a tan solo dos semanas él había movido todo con lo referente a su madre y ahora a un mes de eso ella estaba caminando a cumplir su parte.

No sabia con que intención el la había ayudado, pero con esta decisión le había arruinado su vida, ella se casaba sin amor y sueños a futuro en lo que a su matrimonio se debía.

Todos sus sueños se habían esfumado en ese momento.

Lo miro en el altar mientras caminaba hacia él y lo miro sonreír, era pequeña pero era una sonrisa de felicidad auténtica.

Quizá no todo estaba perdido.

 **Fin**


	20. A escondidas

**Día 20: A escondidas (Idea dada por Bloody Angel)**

 **Anterior mente:**

El beso se volvió más salvaje, y el calor en la habitación fue aumentando más y más de tal modo que la ropa fue haciéndose menos en sus cuerpos.

…

La puerta de la casa fue abierta de manera estrepitosa alarmándolos y de manera rápida recogieron sus cosas y se escondieron en la alacena.

Sesshomaru maldijo para sus adentros, sus padres habían llegado, cosa muy extraña algo que no hacían nunca en esta temporada, pero no le prestaron atención a la casa, iban tan románticos que estaban en su mundo.

De manera lenta él deslizó su dedo sobre las bragas de Kagome haciendo que esta soltara un gemido que para su suerte no fue escuchado por los mayores que creían estar solos en la cocina.

Escondidos en la enorme alacena, Sesshomaru no se detuvo, la estimuló de tal manera que se corrió en su mano, solo para él.

Kagome estaba reaccionando de una manera completamente nueva para ella, y es que ya no podía evitarlo su medio hermano le atraía demasiado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo las bragas a un lado la penetró por detrás mientras sus padres lo hacían sobre la barra en la cocina.

Sesshomaru estaba sintiendo cosas totalmente nuevas y las ganas de marcarla lo estaban comiendo.

...

 **Tres días después**

"Vamos Kagome correte para mi" le susurró en la oreja.

"Sessh"

Los gemidos eran callados por los besos entre ambos, estaban en la cocina, ella estaba haciendo la cena y él se había ofrecido a ayudarle y valla sorpresa al encontrar que debajo de su falda verde no llevaba bragas.

"Se mía"

 **Fin**


	21. Fetiché de gatita

**Día 21: Fetiche de Gatita (Idea dada por Bloody Angel)**

Se estaba arreglando, era su aniversario 100 y él había salido a patrullar antes de acostarse, lo que le daba tiempo para prepararse a su llegada.

Con una sonrisa picara adornando sus finos labios se colocó una mascara negra con orejitas arriba y con su poder de sacerdotisa y gracias a la sangre que bebió de él hizo crecer sus colmillos, se dibujó bigotes, y con un brasear negro y unas bragas negras con una colita gatuna por detrás, su cabello atado en una coleta alta se acostó de lado en la cama.

Sesshomaru no tardaba más de media hora o cuarenta minutos.

Entró por la ventana y todo estaba oscuro, grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar una especie de ronroneo, haciendo creer que se había equivocado de habitación.

Encendió la vela que tenía más cerca. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver de quien se trataba.

El aroma a excitación lo golpeo de lleno en la cara, ella estaba lista para él.

"Miau"

"Grrrr"

Y se dejó caer en la cama para calmar la sed de leche de su gatita.

 **Fin**


	22. Sangre de mi Sangre

**Día 22: uno en donde Sesshomaru sea él padre de Kagome (Zuleyma Min Yongi)**

Después de la muerte de su esposa Kagura él se había armado de valor y se dedicó completamente a hacer feliz la vida de su hija que estaba próxima a los dos años de vida.

Se dedico a trabajar la empresa hasta que llegó a ser un imperio y su pequeña princesa cumplió los 13 y decidió quedarse en casa.

Kagome se había convertido en una adolescente y no quería que ella se saliera de sus manos.

Ocupaba la atención, no quería que ella se sintiera sola como él alguna vez lo estuvo. No, él no cometería los mismos errores que su padre.

Ese día en lugar de mandar a Jaken por ella a la escuela fue él a recogerla, le daría una sorpresa y le gustaba viajar en el Corvette así que decidió ir por ella en el deportivo.

Sus sentidos yōkai no fallaban su hija era la que estaba frente a él despidiéndose de un chico de un muy cariñoso beso en los labios sin saber que él estaba ahí.

¿Cómo es que no lo notó antes? Apretó el volante enojado.

Los ojos azules de ella brillaron al verlo ahí corriendo a subirse al auto.

"¿Quién era ese?"

Kagome parpadeo con asombro "Es mi novio Hojo"

"¿Desde cuando te he dado permiso de tener una rata de esas?" preguntó aún sin arrancar el auto.

"Papá nunca estás en casa, nunca me hablas, no salimos ni a tomar un helado, y, ¿ahora me sales con eso?" Dejó de mirarle para ver por la ventanilla enojada.

"Pues será algo que cambiaremos" soltó más relajado "Quiero que ese patán venga a pedirme permiso o de lo contrario no podrá verte"

"¿Porque eres así papá?"

"Porque eres lo más importante en mi vida, Kagome y entiende que quiero lo mejor para ti"

Kagome regresó a mirarlo y descubrió un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

Le sonrió "Está bien papá, le diré y haremos las cosas como tu quieras" río "Mientras no quieras que sea monja todo estará bien"

Y por primera vez en sus trece años escuchó a su padre reír.

 **Fin**


	23. Se conocen de niños

**Día 23 :donde se conozcan de niños (Idea dada por Zuleyma Min Yongi)**

Jugaba en el parque tranquilamente, todos los niños se alejaban de ella por su nombre, era extraño y todos le tenían miedo.

Todos excepto el, aquel niño que conoció ese día.

Sus cabellos eran plateados y sus ojos eran de un dorado intenso, tan intenso que el oro le quedaba corto.

"¿Porque estás sola niña?" preguntó acercándose hasta quedar a su lado.

"Nadie quiere jugar conmigo, solo se burlan de mi nombre" la voz de ella era triste y sin vida.

"Hump" soltó todo el aire "Patético"

Ella le miro sus ojos azules eran una ventana a lo que sentía.

"Sesshomaru" soltó de manera brusca y ella no entendió "Mi nombre es Sesshomaru"

Kagome sonrió, enseñando su blanca dentadura con dos dientes faltantes.

"¡Me llamo Kagome!" Soltó con gran entusiasmo y el se limito a mirarla "¿Jugamos?" pregunto mientras estiraba su mano.

Él agarro la mano de la pequeña y comenzaron a inventar su propio mundo.

El tiempo pasó rápido para ambos, que nunca, en lo que llevaban de vida, se habían divertido tanto.

"Kagome"

"Sesshomaru"

Los llamaron al unísono ambas mujeres.

Lo que sorprendió a ambas fue ver que sus hijos venían tomados de la mano riendo, ambas mujeres se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

 **Fin**


	24. Sesshomaru –monje Kagome – Yōkai

**Día 24: Sesshomaru – monje. Kagome – Yōkai (Idea dada por Michel Martínez)**

"¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio" gritaban en una aldea por donde él iba de paso, poco le importaban los problemas de los demás humanos, solo cuando algo le interesaba se acercaba a los problemas.

Tenía días siguiendo una fuerte aura demoniaca que, creía, lo llamaba.

Y para su suerte el dueño de esa energía estaba en esa triste aldea.

 _"¿Qué querrá por aquí un demonio?" pensó al instante._

Se fue acercando a esa misteriosa y poderosa energía hasta poder vislumbrar una figura de una mujer que entre sus brazos tenía a un pequeño cachorro de Kitsune mal herido y todos a su rededor corrían despavoridos del miedo. La yōkai lo miró, la tristeza inundaba sus ojos azules.

"Salvalo" -susurró tan bajito que gracias a su habilidad de leer los labios pudo descifrar lo que decía.

"¿Porqué debería yo de hacer tal cosa?"

"Porque eres un monje, y ellos ayudan."

"¿Que obtengo yo a cambio de ayudarte?"

"El oeste"

Fue hasta entonces que la reconoció, ella era su señora, la Inu que gobernaba esas tierras.

El negó.

"Solo aceptaré el oeste si usted, acepta casarse conmigo"

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de la sorpresa de esas palabras y lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

"Acepto"

 **Fin**


	25. Hermanos

**Día 25:Que sean hermanos (Idea dada por Zuleyma Min Yongi)**

"Kagome, ¿Sabés lo que estas haciendo?"

"Si Sango, no estoy tan pendeja" respondió a la morena.

"Es que no podés fantasear así con tu hermano"

Kagome rio entre dientes.

"¿Porque no?" preguntó desafiante.

"Son hermanos, ¡Carajo! Her-ma-nos"

La azabache negó con la cabeza.

"Sango, te recuerdo que soy adoptada, nada nos hace hermanos"

"Te equivocás, tú y él son hermanos."

"Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, Inu no Taisho es solo mi tutor legal, eso no lo hace mi padre y, por ende, sus hijos no son mis hermanos."

"Él ya tiene una hija, entiende Kagome, está prohibido"

"Sango la pequeña Rin y yo nos llevamos bien, hay veces que creo que es mi hija." soltó con simpleza sonriendo con gran entusiasmo ante la idea de ser madre de Rin.

Sango suspiró.

"Haz lo que quieras Kagome Higurashi"

...

 **Fin (?)**

 **Bueno para comenzar no soporto la idea de que sean hermanos xD**

 **So... son hermanos pero adoptivos, nunca especificó que tipo de hermanos...**

 **Bueno este drabble solo hablan Sango y Kagome pero que quede claro que el _hermano_ del que hablaron es Sesshomaru ;D **

**Saludos a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo este loco mes de drabbles diarios.**


	26. Deseo maldito

**Holaaa! este tema pertenecía al día de ayer 26 de agosto, por motivos de que no tenía internet**

 **Día 26: Deseo maldito (Idea dada por Gaiya) **

"Anda Inuyasha pide el deseo" incitó Naraku al ver que el hanyō tenía la perla entre sus garras.

Inuyasha miraba a todos a su alrededor, no sabía qué hacer, su mirada quedó clavada en Kagome.

"No lo hagas Inu" pidió ella en un casi en un susurro.

La mirada del platinado se enfocó en la perla entre sus garras.

"Perdóname" fue la única palabra que salió y fue dirigida a Kagome "Deseo una vida humana con Kikyo a mi lado"

La mirada azul de Kagome se opacó, Sesshomaru siendo testigo de todo no pudo hacer nada cuando un enorme agujero negro se la tragó junto a Naraku.

…

Despertó en un lugar completamente oscuro, al frente de ella el sonido de una espada se escuchaba y una vez que logró enfocar su mirada apreció a lo que parecía Midoriko que al instante sus miradas conectaron y de un salto estaba al frente.

"Levántate y pelea o muere" Ordenó mirandole de manera seria.

Sin dudarlo se puso de pie y la acompaño a la lucha.

…

"¡Espero que estés feliz!" Gritó Sango con enojo, siendo calmada en un abrazo por Miroku.

Inuyasha ahora con el pelo negro y mirada café los miraba a todos, Kikyo estaba a su lado con una sonrisa, más el sentimiento que Inuyasha creyó iba a tener nunca se presentó al contrario un vacío lo inundó y, por primera vez pudo apreciar un cambio en la mirada de su hermano: Decepción.

Con la mirada baja tomó la mano de Kikyo y se marchó.

…

Años después Kagome seguía luchando, su mirada azul había perdido todo el brillo, luchaba por luchar, no había fin para esa guerra, lo que una vez fue su vida ahora eran sueños muy lejanos.

Sus ilusiones de que fueran por ellas habían desaparecido, las esperanzas de volver a ver a su familia se esfumaron.

…

La perla estaba en las manos de Inuyasha que había comenzado a envejecer demaisado rápido igual que Kikyo, la calidez que irradiaba la perla era como sentir a Kagome a con él.

La vida de Rin se acababa en dos días sería su cumpleaños 60, mas la vitalidad de la pequeña mujer era poca, eso quería decir que su hermano estaba próximo a venir.

El ya no tenía fuerzas la vitalidad comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo, kikyo no podía moverse más 95 años y estaba peor que Kaede a su edad, eso significaba una cosa, ya la mierte la acechaba y por ende a él igual.

Necesitaba hablar con su hermano, tenía que pedirle un último favor.

Y como lo previo Kikyo y Rin muriero el día del cumpleaños de la menor, su hermano estaba en la aldea y el estaba próximo a dejar el mundo terrenal, con esfuerzo caminó hasta la cabaña de Rin donde su hermano lloraba sobre su frio cuerpo.

"Sesshomaru" le habló "Quiero pedirte un favor, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo "sacó la perla de entre sus ropas y la estiró hacia el mayor callendo de rodillas y tosiendo, la muerte le había llegado.

Tomo entre sus brazos a su medio hermano, y al instante este le ofreció la perla "Salva a Kagome" pidió de manera desinteresada a su hermano que al momento de tocar la perla el había muerto y Sesshomaru estaba en la oscuridad total.

El sonido del acero de las espadas se escuchaba a lo lejos, se dejó guiar por ese sonido, con forme se aproximaba el ruido se iba haciendo más fuerte.

Horas después pudo verla, luchaba de manera torpe pero le funcionaba para defenderse de esa horda de demonios.

"Kagome" le habló mientras con su látigo se deshacía de todos los demonios con los que ella luchaba.

"Kagome" le volvió a llamar mientras posaba su mano en una de sus mejillas y ella por inercia se recargo en su manos y cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma del macho.

 **Fin (?)**

 **Debo decir que esta idea me super mega encantoooo!**

 **dejaré esto como un pequeño adelanto a lo que podría ser un OneShot o fanfic más desarrollado.**

 **¡Arigatou Gaiya!**


	27. Estafa

**Día 27: Estafa (Idea dada por Firalili)**

Tenía días frustrado, no encontraba un trabajo suficientemente bueno, todos eran basura, pagaban poco; todo gracias a ese maldito orgullo de demostrarle a su padre que podía vivir sin recibir ni un solo peso de él, ahora estaba en un feo departamento buscando un nuevo empleo.

Se solicita ayudante de oficina, buen sueldo sólo 5 horas, informes en Av. Shikon 14 entrevistas de 12:00 –16:00hrs Lunes a Viernes.

Corrió a prepararse tomo una de sus solicitudes y corrió a la dirección.

No tardó en llegar pero lo que le extraño fue ver una casa, esperaba una oficina y más extraño era que las otras personas que esperaban por entrevistar eran puras mujeres y todas le miraban extraño.

Y no fue que comprendió el motivo de esa mirada de extrañeza hasta que fue entrevistado.

"¿Tienes experiencia cuidando niñas?" Preguntó una azabache de ojos azules se notaba cansada.

No supo por qué pero decidió no negar, solo dijo que si y el rostro de la chica al frente suyo se relajó al instante.

"Creo que no me arrepentiré de esto, necesito que cuides de mi pequeña Rin, mi marido murió hace tiempo y soy la encargada de la empresa ahora, una oficina no es lugar para una niña."

La mujer se puso de pie y pidiendo que le acompañara me guio por unos pasillos hasta una sala donde una pequeña de cabellos cafés jugaba.

"Rin, saluda a Sesshomaru"

"Hola Señor Sesshomaru" luego miró a su mamá "¿Es mi papá?"

Los colores se le subieron al rostro por lo que él puso manos en el asunto.

"Si tu quieres"

La pequeña sonrió y corrió para abrazar al platinado.

Después de todo el engaño con el anuncio no sería tan malo.

 **Fin**

 **Gracias a XmeLi por ayudarme un poco con la trama de este drabble xD**


	28. Maid Cafe

**Hola! No, no me he desaparecido! Uff solo que el trabajo no me dejaba subir!**

 **Hoy quedan los tres capítulos restantes del mes!**

 **Día28: Maid Cafe (Idea dada por FiraLili)**

No tenía la menor idea de porque le había hecho caso a sus amigos, no tenía nada que estar haciendo en ese lugar, todo por demostrarle a su hermano que estaba equivocado.

Se arrepentía.

Estaba rodeado de muchas jovencitas vestidas de Maid, pero lo que más se arrepentía era de que tenía que robarle un beso a la que le atendiera a él.

Y ahora se encontraba en una mesa solo a distancia de sus amigos donde ellos pudieran ver todo.

Miraba el menú cuando escuchó que le hablaron.

"Ya se ha decidido por lo que va a ordenar"

Pero al mirarla grande fue su sorpresa, Kagome Higurashi del grupo B era quien le atendía, ahora esto sería más fácil y menos desagradable.

"Quiero dos cafés, uno cargado y sin azúcar y el otro normal con leche y azúcar"

Kagome anotó todo y se marchó para regresar a los pocos minutos.

"Sus cafés"

En el momento en que ella pensaba marcharse la tomó de la muñeca y le hizo una seña con las manos para que se sentara.

"Que sucede, senpai"

"Me gustas" y sin esperar respuesta alguna le robo un beso.

 **Fin**


	29. Accidente

**Día 29: Kagome cae de las escaleras embarazada (Idea dada por FiraLili)**

Era un día brillante, todo estaba en calma en la enorme mansión Taisho, bueno casi todo, Kagome no podía quedarse quieta, andaba de un lado para el otro.

"Mi señora, debería estar en cama, las escaleras son peligrosas" le habló su dama de compañía al encontrársela subiendo las escaleras.

"Yuki solo estoy embarazada, no me hace daño caminar y subir escaleras"

"Usted sabe que el médico dijo que era un embarazo de riesgo y esto puede ocasionar su perdida" continuaron subiendo más sin esperarlo Kagome resbalo al pisar mal y su dama de compañía nada pudo hacer para evitar su caída.

Un sonoro grito se escuchó proveniente de la chica ojiazul.

…

"Disculpe Señor Taisho, disculpe la interrupción pero hablaron de su casa"

Una fina ceja del platinado se elevó pidiendo que continuara o de lo contrario le haría despedir por interrumpir su junta.

"Su esposa calló de las escaleras, ahora la llevan al hospital tenseiga"

La expresión del hombre se desfiguró por completo y sin decir nada salió de la sala de juntas para abordar su auto con dirección al hospital.

…

"¿¡Familiares de la Señora Taisho!?" Preguntó una enfermera.

"Soy su esposo, ¿pasa algo?"

"Al contrario la Señora esta fuera de peligro incluso ya ha despertado puede pasar a verla si lo desea"

Un suspiro se escuchó de sus labios y comenzó a seguir a la enfermera que la dejó en la entrada del cuarto que ocupaba su esposa.

"Kagome" Le habló con tristeza tenía un pie al aire y enyesado y su cabeza era rodeada por una gruesa venda.

"Sesshomaru" le respondió mirándolo y regalándole una sonrisa.

"¿Qué hacías mujer imprudente?" Preguntó con enojo.

"Solo subía las escaleras" contestó con simpleza.

"¡Pudiste haber muerto, este pequeño pudo haber muerto también!"

Kagome sonrió.

"Te amo" le respondió ella.

 **Fin**


	30. Perdida

**Chan chan chan!**

 **Día 30: Matan a Kagome frente a Sesshomaru (Idea dada por FiraLili)**

La batalla era intensa, Naraku había logrado sobrevivir, y había esperado el momento preciso para atacarlos a todos, uno por uno, ahora estaba atacando el castillo de Sesshomaru.

Kagome que para no faltar había desobedecido las órdenes del lord y se había unido a la batalla luchando a las espaldas de Sesshomaru con sus dos hijos al frente.

Sayumi y Kenta habían aprendido suficiente para estar en batalla junto a su padre, ahora eran dos fuertes yokai adultos fuertes y sanguinarios como su poderoso padre.

Inuyasha que después de hacer las paces con todos sus amigos y su medio hermano y sobre todo después de un entrenamiento personal ahora formaba parte del ejercito del palacio fungiendo como general.

Kagome comenzó a disminuir su velocidad, y tanto el atacante como su pareja fueron conscientes de eso.

Pero esta vez Sesshomaru fue lento, Naraku llego a su lado más rápido tomándola de su ropa la elevo en el aire.

"¡Sueltame maldito!" Grito furiosa.

Al instante sus dos hijos pararon de luchar y se enfocaron en su madre.

"¡Mamá!" Gritaron al unisonó pero no pudieron auxiliarla porque más enemigos los atacaron, confiarían en su padre para salvar a su mamá.

La malvada risa de Naraku resonó en el campo de batalla.

"Dime Sesshomaru, ¿Qué se siente ver que tu mujer corre peligro y no podrás salvarla?"

Sesshomaru achicó los ojos con furia y comenzó a elevarse por los aires.

En el momento en que Sesshomaru saco a Bakusaiga Kagome fue lanzada por los aires y atravesada por un de los tentáculos escurriendo de veneno justo en el pecho.

"¡Kagome!" Gritó con desesperación Sesshomaru mientras se enfocaba en atraparla en el aire.

Ella con el pulso debil la depositó en tierra firme y con sus ojos pintados de carmín y bakusaiga aun entre sus manos le atacó matándolo al instante de una vez por todas.

Bajó para ver el estado de Kagome pero ya nada se podía hacer, tomando a Tensaiga intentó revivirle pero fue imposible, la única explicación posible fue: Ella venía del futuro y por eso sería incapaz de revivirla.

Todos lloraron su perdida, Sayumi y Kenta no querían aceptar que su madre se había ido. Sesshomaru tendría que ser fuerte por él y por sus hijos, no podían verlo quebrarse por algo que tarde o temprano pasaría.

Aunque no lo expresara abiertamente Sesshomaru era el más afectado, había perdido a su compañera, y no tardaría en acompañarla al otro mundo mientras eso sucediera viviría para sus hijos y que nada les pasara.

 **Fin**


End file.
